


Gears of Time

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina explains her appreciation for the intricacies of clockwork.





	Gears of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to challenge myself with writing an actual drabble (100 words). It's more difficult than expected. How do I not sound like a high-minded jerk in 100 words? Hmm...

“Why a mechanical watch, Minato-san?”

Sayo wound the mainspring that moved the teeth of a gear to engage another in a train that drove the escapement to rotate the balance wheel. The wheel’s swings were time itself, moving forward without pause.

Sayo held the watch towards Yukina who extended her wrist for Sayo to put it on. “Thank you,” she said. “We are the gears, Sayo. We propel each other. Our future is together.”

The second hand travelled seamlessly. Sayo touched it from the outside of the watch face. “Together,” she answered, smiling. She intertwined Yukina’s fingers with her own.


End file.
